


There with your gaze and touch

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: At Arms Length [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Nothing explicit, gyuhao are disgusting as per usual, i have my head out of the gutter once in a while, just gyuhao implying things, seungkwan likes to jump into things, this series is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Seungcheol wasn’t a morning person. He couldn’t get his brain to function properly as soon as he woke up, so he found it hard to understand why Jun was on the bed with him.Not that he minded.





	There with your gaze and touch

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift and answer to Lia’s kode keras.  
> Water for thirsty Tanvi.
> 
> Inspired by junhoontrash’s [post](http://junhoontrash.tumblr.com/post/162592138473/brief-analysis-on-all-jun-ships-v2):  
> "Jun commented that S.Coups is really hard to wake up, I guess this suggests that Jun’s tried to wake him up before… Idk just thinking of that makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy over this ship lol"

Seungcheol felt his eyelids twitching open, but he saw nothing. Was it still night? It felt like he had slept for so many hours, so it couldn’t be. Who knew how long he stayed like that, dumbfounded by his newfound blindness, hugging tightly the warm, soft—wait, what?

That’s when Seungcheol’s brain finally registered the feeling on his skin; the soft fabric under his fingers which didn’t feel like the sheet he slept on last night, and the warm mass underneath, so comforting that Seungcheol actually didn’t want to let go, but...

He pulled his head back and light came into his vision. He started seeing blue. Oh, it looked like the color of the shirt Jun wore yesterday.

Oh.

Slowly, he let his gaze travel upwards, to the skin that came after the blue, the sharp jaws, the nose, and then eyes, beautiful, beautiful eyes.

“Wha—“

Seungcheol could feel that he was gaping. But he couldn’t do anything about it, nor could he look away. How? The most beautiful sight was in front of him.

“I tried to wake you up, but you kept tossing around and then you grabbed me.” Jun said with a tint of red in his cheeks. He didn’t remove his gaze from Seungcheol though. Jun always looked at him in the eye. Seungcheol loved that.

“Oh” was all Seungcheol could manage. He still had his arms loosely wrapped over Jun’s waist (he figured it out now that he’s conscious). Now he’s deliberating on whether to lift them off, but this tiny voice in his head said _as long as Jun doesn’t seem uncomfortable_.

“Morning,” Seungcheol said a bit groggily. Jun’s eyes and lips moved into crescents, for a moment Seungcheol was mesmerized. Then he realized that he just woke up and must had smelled awful. With their faces huddled so close, he’s torturing his boyfriend.

“Sorry! My breath...”

Jun’s response was a delightful giggle. Seungcheol thought his morning couldn’t be more blessed.

“Me too. But...”Jun’s eyes stayed locked on Seungcheol’s, but his lips were slightly trembling and his face was no longer pink. It was red.

“...I want to stay like this...”

Seungcheol thought he just died and went to heaven. He did feel his heart stopping. Not sure if it would ever come back to life. Wherever this was, heaven or earth, he wanted to be here forever. With that feeling he gently tightened his hold on Jun’s waist and moved his face forward, linking his forehead to Jun’s.

“Hmm,” he hummed, and he felt Jun’s hands holding his own waist. This had to go on. Don’t ever stop.

His hope was shattered by an unintelligible shrill.

Surprised, Seungcheol snapped his neck so fast that he thought he strained it. He saw Seungkwan by the door, eyes all wide. He looked _mad_. Mad Boo Seungkwan was not something you’d want to mess with.

“Boo! What’s wrong?” came Vernon’s voice from some distance, followed by the appearance of the boy himself.

“Seungcheol is defiling Jun! How dare you!” Seungkwan stomped closer and pulled Jun as far as he could from Seungcheol on the bed. Jun tried to speak to him but Seungkwan was busy glaring at Seungcheol. Meanwhile Seungcheol was forced to scoot back until he hit the very end of the headboard.

“Boo Seungkwan. What. Is. It.” Mingyu’s bored voice came into the room. The boy appeared in his shirtless glory.

Everyone protested Mingyu getting shirtless but Mingyu said it’s his family’s villa so he wanted to be comfortable and took off his top almost all the time. Nobody would’ve minded—Mingyu’s body was a pleasant sight—only if Minghao didn’t keep _ogling_ at it.

Speaking of Minghao, the boy walked in with Mingyu, arms wrapped tightly over Mingyu’s left. Content smile on his face as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Seungcheol forced Jun to the bed!” Seungkwan’s hysterical voice said. Seungcheol tried to defend himself but one glare from Seungkwan shut him for good.

“That’s good, right?” said Minghao, still smiling from Mingyu’s side. “Weren’t you worried that they’re too distant and awkward sometimes?”

“Yes, but—I didn’t—Not like this!” Seungkwan huffed while Minghao just laughed.

“We can teach you some things,” Mingyu gave both Seungcheol and Jun a wink. “It’ll help.”

“OH MY GOD KIM MINGYU KEEP YOUR FILTHY THINGS FOR YOU AND MINGHAO.” Seungkwan tightened his grip over Jun. He was fuming now. Minghao laughed louder.

“But I...”

Jun’s voice was soft but loud enough to make everyone turned and faced him.

“...I just wanted to cuddle...”

If the way Jun’s eyes dropped and his lips pursed into a small pout wasn’t the most adorable thing in the world, Seungcheol didn’t know what was.

“Jun...” Seungkwan seemed to have lost all the anger now. He looked at Jun with somehow guilty expression.

“Fine,” he spoke again as he pulled away from Jun and walked towards the others by the door. “But this door stays open!” he said before leaving for the hall with their friends.

Seungcheol was still sitting at the corner of the bed, trying to register the fact that he’s alone in the room with Jun now. The latter looked at him from the other side of the bed, cheeks flushed.

Jun was the first one to move. Dragging his body over the sheets until he reached the middle, then he lay down. His eyes looked up to Seungcheol in a silent plea; Seungcheol found himself entranced once again.

Not tearing his gaze away from Jun’s, Seungcheol laid his body on the bed. Their faces were so close, Jun’s eyes just right there. He felt Jun’s hand moving slowly on his right side. The hand settled on his body, giving Seungcheol comfort with its warmth. Seungcheol felt like he needed to touch Jun too, so he moved his right hand to Jun’s left cheek, caressing the soft flesh ever so gently.

There with Jun’s gaze and touch, Seungcheol was happy.


End file.
